Like a Gentle Wind
by Deyna Ian Bloom
Summary: Ellen Marion didn't expect to fall in love when she transferred to Hogwarts and she didn't expect to fall for her teacher either. Snape/OC -no smut, just a love story-
1. Ch1: Hogwarts

I wrote this story just for fun. I always viewed Snape as the soft gentle man he played in Sense and Sensibility, so I wanted to write a romance with Snape being gentle, instead of wild and controlling like all the other stories. I can't promise any smut scenes, so I wouldn't expect any.

--

England

That's where we were going. We didn't really have a choice after Dad decided to become evil. Idiot.

I didn't really care where we went, as long as we got away from psycho dad.

Mom assured me that the magical school in England was sure to be as good as my American one. I was less certain.

Hogwarts. That's what she said it was called.

She even bought me a book about it to read during our flight. I liked the pictures, but I still wasn't enthusiastic.

Mom was more than enthusiastic for both of us.

I didn't have time to move into our new house. I had to go straight to school.

Using the magical visitor's map from the airport, we quickly found Diagon Alley, which the map said was where we were supposed to get my school supplies.

Mom bought me a new owl since mine didn't know the neighbourhood.

After I had all the required items, Mom made a big to-do about directions to the magical train. I knew she was just trying to make everything easier on me, so I didn't say anything.

She had a little too much fun after some first years showed us the portal at the station.

"Umm, mom, you can go now," I told her after she kept sticking her hand in and out of the portal.

"Okay, Ellen. Owl me if you need anything."

I found my way onto the train and settled myself into an empty cubby room.

"Excuse me."

I looked up to see three older girls standing in the doorway.

"Can we share with you?"

I nodded. "Of course."

They all sat across from me. I looked out the window, trying to close any idea of conversation.

"Which house are you in?"

I looked over at them. "I'm not in a house yet. I just moved here from America." I only knew what they meant because of the book I'd read on the flight. I was suddenly grateful for that.

"We're in Slytherin. It's the best house there." Their robes were decorated with green accents. I hated green.

I looked back at the window and they quickly forgot I was there. Hooray.

Their question did make me wonder. Which house would I be in?

Gryffindor wanted people with courage. Ravenclaw liked strong minds. Slytherin wanted "pure blood," among other things. Hufflepuff took what ever was left.

Coming to a new school my last year made me feel like a reject.

Hufflepuff, here I come.

Hours later, we arrived. I wondered why it took so long to get to the school. In America, our schools are disguised as private schools and are quite easy to access. Our Quidditch fields are inside as well. As a magical building, it looks a lot smaller than it actually is.

Hogwarts, I soon found out, was entirely different. Everything was open and exposed. I instantly liked the difference.

"Ellen Marion!" a loud woman's voice shouted as I exited the train.

"I'm here!" I walked up to an old woman wearing a green robe and a pointed hat. Ugh. More green.

"I am Professor McGonagall. The headmaster received an owl message that you would be coming. Follow me please." I followed her to one of the carriages that all of the students were boarding.

I didn't comment on the thing pulling it until we started moving.

"Interesting creature. What's it called?"

McGonagall pursed her lips and eyed me over her glasses.

"A thestral."

It looked like a dinosaur horse skeleton.

The school was too dark to admire, so we didn't waste time getting inside.

We stopped at a group of first years.

McGonagall got out a big scroll and turned to them.

"Follow me, children."

We all followed her into the big dining hall. I felt eyes on me all the way to the end of the room. I dwarfed the first years, even though I was only 5'4".

McGonagall explained the sorting ceremony and called my name first. I sat down and she put the hat on me.

It started laughing.

"A yank!" it said between laughs. "And a seventh year too! Oh this is rich!" He laughed again.

I crossed my arms. "I'm waiting."

He stopped mid-laugh. "Oh my! What a mind!"

He clicked his tongue. Did he have a tongue?

"Ravenclaw might be good…" he trailed off.

I groaned. That was the preppy one.

He laughed again. "Slytherin it is."

"Hey!"

The hat came off. It was done.

Slytherin.

Perfect.


	2. Ch2: Potions Class

"Slytherins, follow me."

Green.

A prefect led us to the dungeons.

Green.

He taught us the password to get into the dormitories and common room.

Green.

I didn't hear anything else he said.

Green, green, green!

I cringed at the walls, the paintings, the seats, the carpets. I hated green!

I bit my lip to keep from screaming.

While the prefect talked, I contemplated ways to destroy hats.

My room arrangement, to my dismay, was with the three girls from the train.

They ignored me again. I suspected it had something to do with the hat telling me I had a good mind. Or it laughing at me.

The next day, I dressed in my ugly green-accented uniform and went to my first class: potions. At least it was something I was good at.

With a gust of wind, the potions master walked into the room. He looked extremely annoyed. You and me both, brother.

He didn't waste time. "You have five minutes to make a potion that tastes like honey and turns hair green," he said as he sat at his desk.

Again with the green. I sighed.

The class groaned. I did too, but I doubt it was for the same reason.

I could make that potion in thirty seconds; it was so basic. I was in an advanced potions class at my old school and welcomed a challenge.

This potion and the ones I was used to were like adding compared to algebra.

Thirty seconds later, I was done so I doodled in my notebook.

"Miss Marion."

I looked up to see the potions master at my desk.

"Yes, professor?" I didn't know his name.

"I said that you had five minutes to make the potion."

The whole class was staring at me.

"It might be sufficient time for the rest of the class, sir, but I'm already done."

He muttered something and tried my potion, to the shock of the class.

He smiled briefly from the taste, which I knew would be good, and in five seconds, his hair was Slytherin green.

He cocked an eyebrow and looked down at me.

"Are you trying to be funny, Miss Marion?" I shook my head, trying not to laugh. He looked funny with green hair. "Do it again with no textbook."

I smiled. I didn't even use the textbook.

With everyone in the room watching, I did it again.

He made me try it this time, which was the norm for potions class. It produced the same result. The professor pursed his lips.

"See me after class."

--

I walked up to the professor's desk after an hour of easy potions.

He was writing something and didn't look at me.

"Miss Marion, it would seem that this potions class is far too simple for you."

I nodded. I got more excitement filing my nails.

He looked up. "However, this is a seventh year class and the highest level potions instruction that we offer here."

I sighed. "I'll just stay in this class, then."

"You'll do nothing of the sort. I have need of an apprentice and you are the only student worthy of the position. Would you like the job?"

My eyes lit up. "Yes, sir!"

He waved his hand at me to tell me to leave.

"Sir, if I'm your apprentice now, can I know your name?"

"It's Severus Snape. Professor Snape, to you."

I smiled. "Thank you, sir."


	3. Ch3: Green

To my utter delight, I didn't have to wear my uniform all the time.

I wore jeans and a button-up blue shirt to my first apprentice lesson.

The potions classroom was empty, so I tried Snape's office.

It was empty too, but I stayed anyway. It wasn't green like the rest of the dungeons, so it wasn't an eyesore.

There were plenty of books in the room. Most were about potions. One shelf was all about the dark arts. I reached out to look at one.

"Miss Marion."

I snapped my hand back. Snape stood in the doorway.

"You have quite an impressive library, Professor."

He half-smiled. "Thank you, Miss Marion."

I scratched my ear. "Can't you call me Ellen, sir?"

He walked to his desk. "I will call you Miss Marion until the day you are no longer my student. Then we will both be adults and past petty formalities."

"Sir, I'm already 18."

"But still my student."

He had me there.

His face changed, as he looked me over.

"Why aren't you wearing green? Don't you have any school spirit?"

"Well, sir, I hate green. I only wear it because I have to."

He smiled so quickly, I wasn't sure I'd seen it. "I'm not very fond of green myself. When you see it everyday for years upon years, it kind of loses its charm."

I giggled softly.

He didn't. He gave me a list of potions to make before dinner.

--

My reception at the dorms wasn't as exciting as my last two hours had been.

"Well if it isn't potions girl."

"She can turn your hair green in thirty seconds, or your money back!"

They laughed. I sat on my bed.

"At least mine did what it was supposed to do."

They got quiet. Theirs had turned hair pink, orange, and purple.

"You're a nerd," the leader said. They all giggled and left.

Wow, a nerd. I think I'm scarred for life. I rolled my eyes.

--

That night, I had a rather naughty dream starring my new master: Severus Snape.

I got up and walked to the common room.

Why would I dream about Snape?

He wasn't an underwear model, but he wasn't bad to look at. He was also considerably older than me.

I started a fire in the fireplace and settled on one of the couches.

"Miss Marion."

Snape walked into the common room.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

I got up. "Sorry, sir. I had an unexpected dream and came here lest it should come back again."

I noticed he was still wearing his robes. Did he ever change?"

He sat down in the armchair opposite the couch, so I sat down again.

"You did very well this afternoon, Miss Marion. Better than I expected. I tried one of your potions, not expecting it to work properly, but seeing you here tells me that it did."

I briefly remembered that one of the potions was a dream-sharing potion, allowing the drinker to project his dreams to whomever they were about.

I felt a blush creep over my face.

He had dreamed about me.

"I apologize for your discomfort."

I nodded, still too embarrassed to say anything.

We sat there for a few minutes in silence. I flipped through different responses and I decided to leave him guessing, just as he had done to me.

I stood up.

"Well, Professor, while I don't blame you for having naughty dreams, I would appreciate it if you would inform me when you plan on sharing one with me again. I would then be able to seek accommodations where no one can hear me scream."

I could feel his gaze on me as I left. I had failed to specify if my screams were from terror or pleasure.

I smiled. That would keep him up at night.


	4. Ch4: Make 'em laugh

My relationship with Snape continued like nothing had happened. I figured he was embarrassed that someone knew he had dreams about his students and didn't want anyone else to find out.

I took to sleeping in the potions classroom at night. I had no desire to see my roommates at all, and they figured that I was working late.

None was the wiser.

Snape gave me free range of the potions classroom and his office. I took advantage of it whenever I could.

About two weeks later, I walked into his office while he was grading papers.

I plopped down in one of his armchairs and started reading a potions book.

"Miss Marion," Snape said.

I was beginning to think that he liked saying my name. He said it instead of hello all the time.

"Hello, Professor." I smiled.

"Why are you studying in here?"

"You gave me free range of your office, sir."

He looked like he had a headache. "Can't you study with the other students or your roommates?"

I shrugged. "I don't know anyone, sir, and my roommates would sooner die."

His expression didn't change. "Do you need any help?"

"A little." I showed him a potion in the back of the book. He looked it over and led me to the potions classroom where we got the ingredients together and started making it.

We were almost done when the last ingredient puzzled me.

"It says 'A hair from a fair maiden. Fair in both body and mind.' Where will I find one of those, sir?" I meant it as a joke. I'd been trying to find his sense of humor for the past few days.

To my surprise, he quickly half-smiled while plucking one of my brown hairs and placed it in the cauldron.

I blushed.

He thought me fair.

Get a hold of yourself, Ellen. Such thoughts aren't safe.

He bottled the potion and gave it to me, then left the room.

I sighed.

When would he crack a smile that he really meant?

--

Every so often, the dream came back that Snape had shared with me.

It changed every time.

At first, he was wild and controlling, but as every dream changed, he became softer and more gentle. Now the dreams weren't as naughty. He'd slowly and gently make love to me and then we would fall asleep in each other's arms.

I woke up every morning feeling refreshed. I began to welcome the dreams, looking forward to lying in Snape's arms. It made me feel so safe.

Being with him during the day was a different story.

His responses were clipped and distant. Did he even have a heart?

I kept trying to find the man underneath, despite his crypt-i-ness.

"Hello, Professor!" I shouted as I entered his office.

It was past midterms.

"Miss Marion," was all I got.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Those midterms were pretty tough, sir. I'll bet you professor's get a kick out of making our minds explode with information." I smiled.

He cocked his eyebrow and didn't answer.

I didn't give up.

"Sir, can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

I leaned on his desk. "Do you have a funny bone, sir? I'm beginning to think you don't."

He didn't answer again, just stared at me.

"It's time for dinner, Miss Marion." I heard the door open.

Thanks for the reception, professor.

I grumbled and left.

After we'd all started eating, I still hadn't given up on trying to make Snape laugh.

I had to find a way.

When Dumbledore walked up to the podium again to announce something, I smiled. It was a golden opportunity.

I whipped out my wand and quietly transfigured Dumbledore's robes into a Speedo.

The room erupted with laughter.

The women professors were hiding their eyes. The men were all chuckling.

Snape was the only one not doing anything.

I scowled.

He quickly left the room, so I followed him.

I found him laughing hysterically in his office.

I smiled. I had done that.

Wait, why did I care again?

I shrugged. I had no idea.


	5. Ch5: Cracking the glass

FYI, if you've been reading this story before chapter 5 was posted, you need to go back and re-read it. I've added and changed some things. R&R!!

--

My wish to crack Snape's wall happened sooner than I thought it would.

Among other disasters that came to the school, a huge thunderstorm was one of them.

This one actually threatened the school, so Dumbledore restricted all of the houses to their dormitories.

Except Slytherin.

Of course, the dungeons were in danger of flooding.

We set up pallets in the DATDA classroom.

Snape only agreed to supervise us if he could set up a potion set in the teacher's room.

I heard in whispers how Snape must be glad to finally be in that office.

I rolled over to see who was whispering. It was my roommates.

I crawled over to them.

"Hey, why would Snape be glad about that?"

They all looked at me like they'd never seen me before. Thankfully, they answered.

"Professor Snape's been after the Dark Arts job for years. That's what he applied for ten years ago when he started teaching here."

I opened my mouth to answer, but I heard another group telling scary stories.

When I heard Snape's name, I bumbled over to listen.

"And then, you-know-who cursed the position of the DATDA teacher. It would never be occupied by a teacher for more than one year."

"Who's you-know-who?" I whispered, a little too loud.

They all looked at me like I'd asked who Santa Claus was.

I rolled my eyes and crawled back to my pallet. Some help THEY were.

The talking died down and was replaced with heavy breathing and snoring.

I tossed and turned, but couldn't sleep.

After an hour, I got up and padded over to the office where Snape was.

The door creaked open and I saw Snape working by candlelight.

"Miss Marion," he said without looking up. "What are you doing up?"

I walked over to the desk he sat at.

"Can't sleep." I picked up his potion book, but he snapped it back before I could read what he was making.

I smiled at his scowl.

"Sir, can I ask you something?"

"Knowing your character as I do, you would ask even if I told you not to."

I smiled wider.

"That's true."

I walked around the room and fingered different bottles and books that he had brought.

"Professor, do you ever take a break? I mean, whenever I see you, you're always making something, reading something. Don't you ever want to relax?"

He looked at me for a minute and then answered.

"Relaxing causes one to think of things that are too unpleasant to be thought."

I met his gaze. "Such as?"

"Professor McGonagall said that you could see the Thestrals."

He was avoiding the subject. I sighed.

"Yes. And?"

"They can only be seen by those who have seen and accepted death."

Silence.

I cleared my throat. It echoed.

"Your point, professor?"

"I could see them as a teenager and have since seen more deaths that you can possibly imagine."

I walked closer to him.

"Is that supposed to scare me, professor?"

His coal eyes were darker than usual.

"I could see by your face that the death you experienced was scarier than you would like to admit."

My face was stone.

"Not as scary as the events that followed."

"Why then do you pretend that you do not understand someone trying to forget the horrible things in their life?"

I leaned over and leveled my eyes with his.

"Because maybe I choose to dwell on the good things in my life instead of the bad things."

"Dumbledore told me that you were attacked by your own father."

I popped my jaw.

"I'm not going to talk about that."

"You avoid certain subjects in your life just as I do with mine."

He went back to his potion.

I scowled.

"Like it or not, sir, I am convinced that there is one part of your life that is worth remembering." I leaned down again until our faces were an inch apart. "And I have every intention of finding out what that is." I smiled. "Pleasant dreams."

--


	6. Ch6: Maid and the Sheriff

Miss-Paparella: Ellen does know who Voldemort is, she just doesn't know him by the name you-know-who. Voldemort wasn't as feared in America. Good job! Lol

--

"Hello, Professor!"

I skipped into Snape's office. Two weeks had passed since the storm.

"Miss Marion."

Grr.

"You make me feel like Maid Marion in Robin Hood, Professor."

He looked up from a book he was reading.

"Am I Robin Hood or Prince John?"

I smiled and thought for a minute.

"I think you're the Sheriff of Nottingham. He was always trying to win Maid Marion, but she loved Robin."

He went back to his book.

I thought he'd dropped it, but a few minutes later he broke the silence.

"Who's your Robin Hood, then?"

I looked up from my studying.

Oh, jealous, are we?

"No one. I don't have a Robin Hood. Which leads me to believe that Maid Marion might have liked the Sheriff if she didn't have Robin Hood to drool over."

His face was stone.

Come on! Show some emotion already!

I sighed and started to leave the room.

"Have I offended you, Miss Marion?"

I stopped in the doorway and ran a finger across the doorframe.

"No, sir. I'm just getting frustrated with you."

"Frustrated?" I heard a hint of amusement in his voice.

I twirled around to look at him.

"You never show emotion. It's getting on my nerves."

He blinked. "To show emotion is to let your enemy have an advantage over you."

My mouth quivered.

"I'm your enemy?"

He stood up and tentatively raised a hand out to me.

"That's not what I meant."

I raced down the hall, my robes whirling around me like wings.

I thought I heard him following me, but I wasn't sure.

I ran all the way to my dorm room.

My roommates were MIA so I threw myself on my bed.

Why am I acting like this?

He's my teacher for Pete's sake!

I drifted off to sleep and started dreaming.

--Dream--

Snape was in my room.

I couldn't see him, but I felt his presence.

I tugged on my blankets and realized that they were the only things covering me.

I was naked.

I sat up and felt the cold air on my back.

His fingers touched my back. The touch sent a jolt straight to my middle.

My back arched towards his fingers.

"Severus," I whispered.

Then I remembered that I was pissed off at him.

I couldn't explain that to the dream him, since it wasn't really him, so I pushed him away and forced myself to wake up.

--Dream over--

I woke up with a gasp and sat up.

The room was dark and the beds were lumpy with occupants.

I'd missed dinner.

I got up and changed into pajamas.

The long pants swished as I walked down to the common room.

Snape sat on one of the couches.

I crossed my arms and approached him.

"Professor."

He stood.

"I didn't see you at dinner, so I have taken the liberty of acquiring you some food to eat."

He gestured towards a hand tray resting on an ottoman that was in front of the fire.

On it was brisket, potato salad and pork and beans. In a little side dish was cherry cobbler.

I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"That's not normal British fare..."

His mouth twitched.

"I know. I had the house elves make you something from America."

I sat down and sniffed the food.

"I didn't know how much I'd missed American food until just now."

He smiled and it held me spellbound.

"You…you smiled," I said, breaking the haze.

The smile faded.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier," he said solemnly.

He watched me cut a piece of juicy brisket and savor it.

"Mmm…" I moaned against my fork.

He swallowed and shifted in his seat.

"You have to understand the life I've come from. I'm not used to having…friends."

I licked my lips.

"I understand. It's a guy thing. You know, not letting anyone see your emotions because they might think less of you and all that crap."

He looked a little angry.

"No, that's not how it is. It's not a guy thing. It's a 'if I let people see my true emotions and secrets, they'll betray me and I'll be killed' thing."

"Oh."

How was I supposed to respond to that?

"Yes, oh," he echoed.

"Well, I'm glad it's not a guy thing. I hate macho guys."

I ate a big spoonful of potato salad.

"As for the 'I'll kill you if you tell me how you really feel' thing, I totally know what that's like."

"Does that have anything to do with your father, by any chance?"

I pointed my fork at him.

"I said I wasn't going to talk about that. So unless this is 'baring our souls' hour, it's going to stay that way." I tapped my fork against my nose. "Unless you want to start baring your soul and in that case, I'm all ears."

He cocked an eyebrow.

"Ooh, the eyebrow of death. I'm shivering down to my toes," I said sarcastically.

Mirth coated his eyes, but didn't make it to the rest of his face.

"I'm interested as to why I do not frighten you."

I shrugged.

"You're not exactly my idea of scary. You haven't sprouted fangs or claws once."

"You're afraid of werewolves?"

"Hey, I don't want to turn into one and be up all the time during the full moon. I'd rather be sleeping, thank you very much."

His smile covered his whole face this time.

"Off the record, you're an interesting girl, Miss Marion."

It's Ellen, you overgrown ball of black robes!

I smiled anyway.

"I won't let it go to my head, professor."

"Good." He got up. "That paper is still due in two days. I won't accept it late."

I stuck my tongue out at his retreating back.

--


	7. Ch7: A spider bite is not contrite

Hey guys! Sorry about the delay, I've been sick in bed with a cyst on my tailbone. Totally not fun.

----

I stayed at school during Christmas break.

Snape wanted me to find him some herbs for his storeroom, and I already had a garden of herbs growing in the herbology greenhouse that I had to take care of.

Most of the Slytherins went home, but I still slept in the potions classroom.

A week had passed before Snape sent me to the lake for herbs.

I took the list and a basket with jars to the shoreline.

I'd found about five of the twenty items when I decided to sit down and rest.

I sighed.

Snape was still being his no-emotion self.

A small prick in my hand made me yelp.

A tiny spider scurried away from me.

"Ow ow ow!" I grabbed my finger in pain.

My consciousness faded to a minimum, leaving me motionless and unable to speak.

Snape was the only thing I thought of.

I wished that I could see him again before I died.

Leaves and snow crackled behind my head and the floor was suddenly lower.

The musky smell of skin greeted my nostrils and I felt wind whishing past my head.

I was moving. How was I moving?

My fingers curled around a tailored jacket.

Snape.

My lips curled into a smile.

He had rescued me.

The air got warmer and the wind stopped.

Snape started climbing the stairs up to the infirmary.

"Professor? What is the matter?" I heard Professor McGonagall's voice.

"She was bitten by a spider."

Snape's chest rumbled underneath my cheek.

"Here, I'll take her."

Silence.

Snape kept walking with me in tow.

"She's my apprentice. I will take care of her."

Possessive much?

I giggled softly, but I knew he heard it. I tightened my hold on his jacket.

Doors slammed against the stone walls.

"Professor? What happened?" Madam Pomfry's skirt brushed the floor, making a scraping sound.

"A spider bit her."

A soft bed replaced his arms.

I whimpered and felt around for him. His fingers closed around my hand.

I smiled and my breath became ragged. It was hard to breathe.

My arm was pinched by a needle and my eyes suddenly didn't seem so heavy.

I opened them to see Snape's face above mine, his dark eyes studying mine.

"Hello, Professor," I said weakly.

He smiled. "Miss Marion."

I rolled my eyes. "You need a new phrase, professor."

He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it. My heart fluttered, but the moment was interrupted by Dumbledore walking in.

"Miss Marion!" he said in surprise. "Is she alright?"

Madam Pomfry had me drink a bad tasting tonic. My strength returned, so I sat up. Snape kept my hand in his. It didn't escape Dumbledore's notice.

"Professor, what is the meaning of this?"

Snape sighed, as if he was finally going to get something off his chest.

"The meaning is simple. Miss Marion here is better at potions than I realized. Better than we both realized."

We all waited for him to explain.

"When she first became my apprentice, I took her dream-sharing potion, thinking that it wouldn't work. It wasn't a dream-sharing potion. It was a dream reality potion. I came to Miss Marion in her dreams instead of just sharing a dream with her. She reacted the way she would have if she were awake. We made the dream what it was…together." He squeezed my hand.

I gulped.

Oh. My. Lord.

He continued. "That's not all. I also took a hair-changing potion she made. It was really a mind-changing potion. It made us connected. That's how I knew she was in trouble." Dumbledore cupped his forehead. "The connection made the dream reality potion prolonged. It's still active."

"And what about her reaction to you?" Dumbledore stared at our hands.

Snape smiled. "That's all her."

I blushed.

"Break it, Severus."

"That's what I've been trying to do for months. I can't break it unless she wants me to."

I gripped his hand tighter. I didn't want the connection to end.

Snape smiled. "She's not going to break it, Albus."

Dumbledore put his hands on his hips. He was probably contemplating expelling me.

"As long as Miss Marion is a student here, you two will conduct yourselves in a proper manner. When she graduates, you can do whatever the hell you want." He stormed out.

Sounds good to me.


	8. Ch8: In his room

Snape explained to me that my emotions and feelings were somehow interconnected with my potion making.

The potion will do what it's supposed to, and it will also do whatever I'm feeling.

I felt a connection with Snape, so I created one.

It was a little confusing, so Snape had me lay off the potion making for a while.

I shuddered to think of the damage I probably caused at my old school. I used to sell potions to students.

Although Snape and I never talked about our relationship, my dreams continued.

My dreams were just us lying together in each other's arms now.

I figured that he didn't want to try anything else, seeing as I knew what the dreams really were now.

And because Dumbledore was already mad at us. If he saw either us of rosy faced and satisfied, he'd probably throw a fit.

It became very routine for Snape and I to spend our days together.

When we were alone, we rarely spoke, but I savored the companionship.

It always felt like that image that every girl has in her mind: a man reading a newspaper and his wife sitting next to him sewing or reading a book. So in love that they get pleasure by just being together.

Wait. Did I just say love?

Don't go there, Ellen.

I sighed big from where I sat. This was getting so twisted.

I stirred the potion I was working on and tried to concentrate on curing warts, which was what the potion was supposed to do. It wouldn't do any good if the potion also made the drinker not admit that they loved someone.

"Miss Marion."

I looked up. Snape stood in the doorway of the potions classroom.

"It's a little late to be making potions. You can finish that tomorrow. I'll see you to the dormitories."

I sniffed my potion.

"Thank you, sir, but I've been sleeping in here for a while."

He looked surprised. "The dormitories are not to your liking?"

"They're fine, sir. It's the company that I don't like."

He smiled. "Chattering teens tend to give me a headache, so I don't blame you. Pleasant dreams."

He left. I blushed all the way to my toes.

A few days later, I was up late again.

School had been going on for about two months since the break, and we had just taken our midterms. I figured that everyone was still tired from studying, so I felt safe taking a stroll around the dungeons.

I studied some of the various paintings in one of the hallways. Most were decorated in green. Yuck.

I heard an owl hoot down the hall. Was there an owl painting in the hallway?

I shivered and tugged on my hoodie pocket.

"Well, well, well. A Slytherin slut!"

Five wand lights appeared in front of me. Five Slytherin boys owned them.

I took a step back. Uh oh.

"She's quite a looker too. Let's take her back to the dorms and have a little fun."

My feet started moving before I told them to. My pajama bottoms swished around my ankles as I ran. I didn't even know where I was going until I got there.

Snape's bedroom.

I jumped onto his bed and buried myself next to him.

His arms closed around me and I felt his mouth on my hair.

"Miss Marion, what happened?"

I hadn't realized I was crying until I tried to answer.

He stiffened. I heard voices outside the door.

"Come out, poppet! We know you're in there!"

I wondered how they didn't know that this was Snape's room.

Snape lifted me off the bed and carried me to the door. It opened automatically.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Snape said in a menacing voice.

I could feel the fear coming off the boys.

They were busted.

"You are all expelled. Pack your things."

Snape stepped back and the door closed.

"You're the first student to get past my door. It appears to be a broom closet to any student that opens it."

I didn't know how I had done it.

"Thank you," I whispered into his shirt.

He didn't answer. He laid me back down on the bed and climbed in beside me. His arms closed around me again, so I snuggled into his chest.

"If Dumbledore catches us…" Snape whispered.

I dared to plant a kiss on Snape's shirt. "He's just jealous."

I felt him smile against my hair.

Lying in his arms, I forgot everything. I could stay in his embrace forever and be perfectly content.

But life isn't that kind.


	9. Ch9: Truth Serum

"Severus Snape!"

My eyes popped open.

Snape and I were still wrapped up in an intimate embrace. It was morning. Birds chirped outside. The soft trickle of Snape's cauldron waterfall fountain came to my ears.

Oh, and there was an extremely pissed off Dumbledore in the doorway.

Oops.

"Albus, I can explain," Snape said as we scrambled out of bed.

"Miss Marion, to my office."

I left the room and did as he said.

The two men arrived a few minutes later. Snape held a tiny bottle in his hand.

He dropped a few drops onto his tongue from the bottle. He walked over to me.

"Open," he said gently.

The liquid tasted like water. What was it?

Dumbledore stood in front of me.

"Did you and Professor Snape do anything inappropriate last night, or any other night?"

I answered before I could even think of an answer.

"Only in our dreams, sir."

I slapped my hand over my mouth. Why did I say that?

"And he's never made any improper advances towards you?"

"Oh, I wish, sir." I shrieked. What the hell?

Dumbledore didn't like my answer either.

"Severus, was this the only night you two spent together?"

"Yes. But that's only because you told us to be appropriate."

I looked up at Snape. He was biting his lip in frustration.

"I see. So is this just some stupid unresolved sexual tension?"

"No!" we both shouted.

"So you two have actual feelings for each other?"

"Yes," we both said unwillingly.

That's when it hit me.

Truth serum.

That little beast. I held back a growl at Dumbledore.

"You're a professor, Severus. How could you?"

"I enjoy her company very much. It just creped up on me. Like a gentle wind."

"What did?"

Snape smiled. "Love."

I almost slapped myself to keep my mouth shut.

My mouth didn't listen. "I love you, too."

Dumbledore threw his hands up in the air.

"Oh, good lord!" he shouted.

I took a peek at Snape. He was looking at me with a smile.

My heart stopped as he brought his hand out and caressed my cheek. I leaned my face into the touch, savoring it.

I wished so badly that he would kiss me. Since I knew him to be a man of great control, I knew he wouldn't. But I still wished it.

As if he could hear my thoughts, Snape slowly inched towards me, still cupping me face. He leaned down and when he was a breath away from my lips, he whispered, "Ellen."

A few boys back in America had kissed me before, but they couldn't hold a candle to that first kiss between Snape and myself.

His lips were soft and lush against mine. He tried to keep it chaste, but I had other ideas.

I parted my lips against his and licked the curve of his bottom lip. He grabbed my head and pulled me closer. I tangled my fingers in his beautiful black hair. It felt so soft and silky.

His tongue plunged into my mouth. I felt my temperature climbing. I sucked on his tongue and he moaned low and deep.

"Excuse me!"

Sorry, Dumbledore. Forgot about you.

We broke apart. I smiled at Dumbledore. He frowned back.

"What am I going to do with you two?"

Snape smiled. "If I might, Albus, perhaps we just get through the rest of the semester without being naughty and then, as you put it, 'do whatever the hell we want?'"

I smiled. That was a burn.

"Severus, you're old enough to be her father!"

I took Snape's hand. That didn't matter to me.

"If it doesn't bother her, and I know it doesn't, it doesn't bother me."

Dumbledore looked like he had a headache.

"Get out of here. You make my head hurt."

We did.


	10. Ch10: Get your party on

My relationship with Snape changed after that day.

We had to remain proper, which in Dumbledore's mind meant that we couldn't even kiss, and we weren't allowed to be in a room alone together. I also wasn't allowed to be his apprentice anymore, so he just gave me advanced assignments in the normal class.

Dumbledore locked the potions classroom every night, so I started sleeping in the common room. He couldn't lock that room.

Sometimes Snape's hand would linger on my back during potions class where no one could see it. I would shiver in delight and wish the semester would just end already.

The only time we had to ourselves was in our dreams.

The dreams were mostly us making out and then lying in each other's arms. I enjoyed the making out part more.

I had to catch myself if I stared at him for too long during class. Dumbledore had a spy crystal ball in the room. Jerk.

I stole glances at his hands, his lips and even though his robes covered it, the general area of his butt. And when my imagination failed me, I would sigh and wish for the day when he would come out of my dreams and into my arms. --Oklahoma rules!--

Snape got special permission to take me to the spring dance. McGonagall supervised us, so Dumbledore didn't get pissy again.

I wore a 1920's style empire dress, which I thought Snape would appreciate. The dark maroon colour matched his black robes very well.

I still had yet to see him dressed in something different than those black robes.

Every other girl wore short shiny dresses that went with the 90's style. Mine stuck out as I walked into the great hall.

Snape stood with the teachers, waiting for them to stop lecturing him on the rules for tonight. I saw him roll his eyes.

I walked closer and he noticed me.

"Miss Marion." He bowed, so I curtsied. He put his arm out for me to take, which I did, and he led me to the dance floor.

No one else was dancing, but the music was a slow waltz and I didn't expect that anyone knew how to waltz. Not even I knew.

Snape did, apparently, and we floated around the dance floor, a blur of maroon and black. He was easy to follow, so I didn't step on his feet. I was glad for that, since the whole school was watching us.

Word had spread about us. The five boys who were expelled had big mouths.

I didn't care so much, but it did make it frustrating when Dumbledore got a report from someone about us doing something that we didn't actually do. Usually it was a note left for him on my desk. A silent stroll on one of the bridges. Some people had no imaginations.

A few couples joined us, but they were all teachers.

"Slowly, Miss Marion, so that no one can see you, reach into my breast pocket," Snape said in a whisper.

I slid my hand down from his shoulder and slipped my gloved fingers into his pocket.

I pulled out a silver ring.

I curled my fingers around it and put my hand back on his shoulder. I felt his hand grip my waist tighter. It was very difficult to think straight.

"That ring belonged to my mother. She was a wizard and my father was a muggle." Snape wasn't looking at me. "I would ask you the question that accompanies such a ring, but if anyone hears it, we'll get in trouble."

I giggled. "Then I'll just say yes to the unsaid question."

He looked at me then. "I love you, Ellen."

My knees buckled slightly. "As I love you, Severus." I tickled his ear with my thumb. He smiled and I almost fell over.

"A little faint, Miss Marion?"

I smiled. "Yes, and it's all your fault."

He chuckled and twirled me around.

I chewed on my lip for a minute before Snape noticed.

"Miss Marion, is there something on your mind?"

"I'm just…I mean we haven't known each other for very long. Why did you propose so quickly?"

Snape rubbed my back with his hand.

"To lay claim to what is mine. I am not the only one who admires you, and you belong to me. And only me." His face looked like he wanted to make love to me then and there. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. He actually wanted to claim me and I didn't mind one bit.

The dance changed a few times, but no one else started dancing.

"Geez, this party's a drag," I said with a smile. "You'd think everyone took a sleeping draft before they came."

"Am I boring you, Miss Marion?" He actually looked concerned.

"Of course not, Professor. I was just feeling sorry for everyone else here." I looked at the students. A few of them yawned.

"What can we do to liven up the party?"

I smiled. "We could pull Dumbledore's pants down."

"He doesn't wear pants."

"Okay, how about I transfigure his robes into a speedo again."

Snape laughed so loud, it echoed off the ceiling. I joined in until Dumbledore waltzed over to us with McGonagall.

"What's so funny?" Dumbledore's face was red with frustration. Probably sexual frustration. Hee hee.

"Oh, nothing, Albus. We were just thinking of something to liven this party up a bit."

Dumbledore rolled his eyes and danced away from us.

I pulled out my wand and with a few words, shot up sparks with it. They exploded up in the ceiling, disrupting the fake sky.

The sparks came back down and sought out some of the boys standing around. I smiled as the sparks hit the boys in the butt, causing them to collide with the girls they came with.

Snape got his wand out and whipped it towards the musicians. He transfigured one of the music stands into a stereo and some empty chairs into speakers.

Rock music filled the hall. I smiled at Snape and waved my wand again, turning the lights off and transfiguring all of the wall sconces into disco balls.

Dumbledore ran to us. "What is the meaning of this?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Oh, lighten up, Albus. Learn to have a little fun."

And fun was what we all had that night.

Everyone except Dumbledore, that is.


	11. Ch11: A Howler

Potions was my first class the next day. I wore the ring that Snape had given me on my left ring finger. I didn't care who saw.

I had a chance to examine it closer after the dance was over.

The ring had "Love is magical" etched on the outside. The "O" in love was a set in diamond, as were the dots in the two "I"s. I loved it.

Snape limped into the potions classroom, late for once.

He found my eyes and our connection told me what was wrong.

He was in pain from the dance.

I quickly made the first assignment, but concentrated on curing his aches.

The potion made his nails look nice and shiny, and made the frown leave his face. I sighed in gladness.

He ran a finger across my back as he walked by, in thanks.

A few girls came to me after class was over before I could leave.

They wanted some of the potion that I'd made for Snape.

I re-made it, only thinking about making nails pretty, and gave them a bottle of it.

I was silently glad for them stopping me.

Snape and I were now alone.

I got up and walked to the door. I stopped so close to him, I could feel the warmth of his skin.

I looked up at him and ran my ringed hand up the buttons on his vest.

I heard his breath quicken as my hand caressed his cheek. His hands were clenched at his side, no doubt fighting to embrace me.

I smiled and brought my hand down to grab one of his clenched fists. I uncurled it and inspected his shiny nails. I smiled at my handiwork and kissed each fingertip slowly.

He cupped my chin and ran his thumb over my bottom lip. I wished it were his mouth. We'd only kissed once in real life and I wanted more.

"Miss Marion!"

I closed my eyes and Snape took his hand back.

Dumbledore walked over to us. He didn't say anything, just crossed his arms and stared.

I turned to Dumbledore. "Good morning, Headmaster."

I walked away, cursing the timing.

----

I owled my mother with news of the engagement. I failed to mention who I was engaged to, just that it was someone I met at school.

She wasn't as enthusiastic as I had hoped she would be, but she promised to help me plan the wedding.

My dreams with Snape slowly faded away. I suspected that it was the potion wearing off. It only made me long for him more.

By the time final exams came around, Snape had gotten Dumbledore to have our marriage ceremony the day after graduation.

In the hustle and bustle of studying for exams and sewing my wedding dress, I didn't have much time to think about getting married.

I never really thought about my future before. I guessed that I would've just gone on to a good magic college and then gotten a job as a potions master if I hadn't met Snape.

Suddenly the only future I wanted was to be Snape's wife and to have his children.

I blushed over the potion I was brewing. I tried not to think about that part of my marriage.

It was bad enough when Dumbledore used the truth serum on us every month. I didn't want to blurt out that I had thought about banging Snape.

If I even used the words "banging" and "Snape" in the same sentence, I bet Dumbledore would pop a vein in his eyes.

I giggled at the thought.

Well, if Dumbledore found out, he was just going to have to get used to it.

My potion was steaming, so I picked up one of my books and studied for an exam. After about an hour, a letter flew into the common room, where I was brewing my potion. Dumbledore still wouldn't allow me to use the potions classroom for anything except monitored class time. Jerk.

The letter was manila parchment and had a large green seal on it. It floated in front of me and then formed a face.

A howler.

I sighed and prepared myself for the onslaught of either my mother, or Dumbledore.

The face resembled someone else, however.

"Hello, Ellen." It was Snape's voice. "I'm sorry that I can't deliver this letter personally. Honestly, if I didn't need this job so badly, I would quit and then you and I would be free to live our lives whichever way we wanted to."

He needed this job? What did that mean?

"I seem to recall that your dream potion has worn off and now my nights are restless without you. I require another such potion on my desk by tomorrow morning, or you shall only get a B on your final."

I laughed quietly. He _would_ threaten my grades.

"And by the way. I promise to wear clothing that more accentuates my ass, since you seem to delight looking at it."

I couldn't be quiet this time and laughed loud enough that I heard a few complaints from the dormitories.

"Or perhaps, I'll wear nothing at all, in which case, I would want a good view of your ass as well."

I blushed and felt woozy. Snape had sent me a sex letter! I hoped it was going to stop before it got R-rated.

"Farewell, my love. And don't think I'll give you extra credit because I like your boobs."

The letter shredded itself up.


	12. Ch12: Mom

Miss-Paparella: Thanks for saying I got him right! I grew up watching his movies, so I guess I'm just in tune with how he speaks and stuff. My favourite word is bubbles. lol

My comment for this chapter is: Greek women. We may be lambs in the kitchen, but we're tigers in the bedroom. Eww. Please let this be the end of your speech.

----

My graduation ceremony passed almost as quickly as finals did.

I played with my engagement ring, watching Snape up on the stage. Our eyes were locked the entire time.

Knowing that Dumbledore wouldn't use the truth serum on us again, I unzipped the top of my robe until my dress underneath was showing. It had low cleavage.

Snape shifted in his seat. I bit my tongue to keep from laughing and zipped my robe back up. He'd probably get me back for that.

After the ceremony was over, mom ran to me.

"Where is this fiancé of yours, Ellen? I have to meet him."

"Mom, I-"

Snape walked up behind her. He cocked his eyebrow at me with a glare. I smiled back.

"Mrs. Marion," Snape said as he came up next to me. "I have been so anxious to meet you." He shook her hand.

"Ellen, is this him?" I nodded, feeling a little uncomfortable. Her face was shocked. "He's old!"

"Mom! Be nice!" Snape put his arm around my waist. "This is Severus. He's the potions master here."

"You're marrying your teacher??!!" She began a loud speech, which I didn't want anyone to hear.

I leaned my head against Snape's shoulder. I'd hoped that mom would like him.

She didn't.

We took her outside for a tour of the school.

Snape held my hand for encouragement. It helped, but I wasn't the one being verbally abused by my fiancé's mother.

After I heard the word "pedophile," I stopped listening. I didn't think Snape was paying attention either. Mom was talking to the air.

By the time dinner came around, she had calmed down enough to be nice to Snape. For now anyway.

He went up to sit with the teachers and I showed mom the Slytherin table.

Dumbledore stood up and walked to his podium.

"Congratulations, students! All of you graduates have done extremely well and I am proud of all of you." I tuned the speech out. When I thought it was over, I got ready to clap. But he wasn't done.

"I encourage all of you to stay at Hogwarts one more night. A wedding will be taking place here tomorrow afternoon. Our potions master, Severus Snape, will be marrying his apprentice, Ellen Marion. It is sure to be a joyous occasion, as we love both of them very much." He sounded like he was announcing a funeral.

The food appeared and we started eating.

----

I had to sleep in the dorms that night so mother wouldn't be alone.

My roommates kept their conversations about me quiet. I heard the word "pregnant" a lot. Poo on them.

Mother settled down next to me and I waited for the speech to start.

"Ellen, I want to talk to you." She cast a silence spell around my curtains. "Tomorrow night…there's some things that you need to know."

Gag me.

"Mom, I'm not naïve. Please save me the speech."

"I'm just trying to prepare you, sweetheart."

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm good." I'm also trying not to throw up.

"Ellen-"

"Mom, I will _so_ sleep in the common room if you don't go to sleep. Please."

She dropped it. Praise God.

I took a sustenance potion the next morning. I can't eat when I'm excited.

I banished mom from the Slytherin girl's bathroom when she tried to finish her speech.

I didn't have any bridesmaids. It felt weird. But I didn't have any friends at Hogwarts and my friends from America couldn't make it.

I fixed my hair long and wavy with a thin veil on the crown of my head. My dress was a "Pride and Prejudice" style.

I slipped my long gloves on and stepped out of the bathroom.

Mom was crying. I grabbed her arm and we headed to the great hall.


	13. Ch13: A magical love

This chapter is a little racy, so forewarning now.

----

I didn't pay much attention during the ceremony. I only noticed that Snape was wearing his normal black robes.

Didn't he own something else?

I smiled anyway. Oh well. It matched his hair.

Dumbledore pronounced us man and wife. He reluctantly gave us permission to kiss.

Finally!! Praise God from whom all blessings flow!

Snape leaned down and gave me a closed mouth kiss. Dumbledore was watching, so Snape kept it clean. Damn it.

Snape smiled at me when he straightened up after the kiss.

I grabbed him in a hug and the ceiling started ringing.

Dumbledore accompanied us to the table the teachers normally sat at, and we started the reception.

Snape kept his arm around me the entire time. I wished the reception would end already so we could be alone. We hadn't been alone in two months and I was ready for that to end.

It was over before I could get too anxious.

I changed my clothes into a short black dress and joined Snape at the front doors.

We walked out and were hit with a wave of bubbles and sparks.

Snape led me to our carriage and we were off to Snape's home.

I settled down next to my new husband and straightened my skirt.

Okay, I was a little nervous. Can you blame me?

I felt his arm wrap around me before he planted a kiss on my head.

"My sweet Ellen," he whispered.

I turned my head and kissed him. While I had him distracted, I moved to straddle his lap. My skirt pushed up so that all of my legs were exposed. I felt air on my underwear.

Snape growled. "We're in a carriage, sweet."

I planted kisses on his neck. "And?"

His hands reached around to cup my bottom. I moaned against his neck.

"Mmm, I love you, Severus," I said while I directed my kisses closer to his mouth.

"I love you too, Ellen."

He kissed me full on and I melted in his arms. Man, I loved this guy.

----

"Wake up, my love."

I opened my eyes. I smiled up at Snape.

We were lying together in his bed. Last night, he had made me his. Several times. And I had willingly complied.

He leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss. My lips were still swollen.

"I love you," I whispered as he rolled on top of me.

I ran a hand up his naked back. He moaned low.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked as I traced patterns on his chest.

"Of course, sweet." He kissed my hair and gathered me in his arms.

I gulped. "Did you always dream about your students before I came along?" That question had been bothering me for some time.

He shifted and brought my face around to look at him.

"Ellen, I never dreamed about my students before you. That's why I was so shocked when it happened."

I cupped his face. "Is that what made you fall in love with me?"

"No. I grew to respect you. After a time, it was the dreams that made me realize my feelings for you ran deeper than that." He brought my hand closer and kissed my palm.

I smiled and leaned to kiss him. He rolled back on top of me and ran a hand from my ribs to my thigh.

"Severus," I gasped against his lips.

"Master Snape!" A knock came at the door. "Master Snape!" It was Snape's cook.

Snape growled angrily. "I told you I was not to be disturbed!"

"Sir! Something's happened! You must come at once!"

Snape looked at me mournfully. I smiled.

"It's alright, Severus. Come on, let's go."

I pulled us both out of bed and we got dressed.

Severus put on his normal black outfit, minus the robes. I rolled my eyes. At least I'd seen him without them for a while.

I dressed in jeans and a long sleeved Hogwarts shirt.

The cook led us down to the parlor.

Dumbledore was waiting for us.


	14. Ch14: Murder

Sorry about the delay! Is Miss-Paparella the only one reading this story now?

----

"Dumbledore," Snape said with a growl. "What are you doing here?"

I took Snape's hand. "Severus," I whispered. "Be nice!"

"Miss- I mean Mrs. Snape, I'm sorry to tell you this, but your mother has been killed."

I gasped. "How? Who?"

"It was your father. He came here from the states not too long ago. Thankfully, he was ignorant to your whereabouts, or you'd be dead as well."

"What does he want?" My voice was shaky.

"Vengeance." I buried my head in Snape's arm. "He left a message." Dumbledore held out a paper.

Snape took it from him. "You took from me what I wanted most, now I'm going to kill you both."

I snorted into Snape's sleeve. "That's not menacing. And it doesn't even rhyme. My father was never very creative."

Snape brought my head up. "What does it mean, love?"

I sighed. "It's a long story."

We all sat down and the cook brought tea.

I took a few sips of my tea. "My father left my mother about five years ago." I stopped. Snape put his arm around me and kissed my temple. "He got a new wife. I never liked the woman, but she and father always bought a good supply of wolfsbane potion, so I didn't complain. They said that it was for a friend."

I set my teacup down and settled closer to Snape. "About a week before I came here, I was getting ready to close up the potions shop I worked at. Father and his wife came in. They looked frightened and were in a terrible rush. They demanded a wolfsbane potion immediately. Father even threatened my life when I told him the shop was closing. I made the potion, all the while wishing that his wife would die. She had corrupted him." I sighed. "Anyway, he gave her the potion and she dropped down dead. I know now what happened. At the time, father thought that I had poisoned her on purpose. Mother was coming by to pick me up and stopped him from killing me. We left as soon as we could.

"I guess father was watching our friends for information on our whereabouts and intercepted a wedding invitation. That must have been how he knew where mother was. It had her address on it." I leaned my head on Snape's chest and closed my eyes.

"Is your father a powerful wizard?" Dumbledore asked.

"Somewhat. He's with a group that makes up their own spells. You don't know what they do until they hit you."

Dumbledore scratched his chin. "Hmm…. that does pose a problem."

The two men spent the next hour planning how to keep me safe and how to stop my father.

All I could think about was my mother lying dead somewhere.

----

It was almost nightfall before Snape and I could be alone again.

He carried me upstairs and laid me on our bed. With a whip of his wand, we were in pajamas.

I settled down next to him and let my mind wander. Tears started to flow down my cheeks.

"Ellen?" Snape kissed my tears away. "What's wrong, my love?"

I managed to sob out "mom" before breaking out in tears again.

Snape cradled me close and crooned over me. My tears quieted after a while.

"I lost someone I cared about too, Ellen."

I pushed away slightly and looked up at him.

"Oh Severus. I had no idea." I kissed his cheek and put my head back on his chest.

"I want to tell you something. I shall tell you once and then we won't have to speak of it again." I nodded. "You aren't the first woman that I loved."

I sniffed. "Who was she?"

"Lily. Her name was Lily. She was a muggle-born. I fell in love with her when I was very young."

"What happened?"

He stroked my hair. "I hurt her and she chose someone else. I used to wish every single day that I could go back and do it differently. Until you came along." He kissed my head. "You have the same colour eyes as her. I used to see her when I saw them. Now I only see you."

I smiled. "I'm glad you told me, Severus."

I jumped as I heard clapping.

"My, my, my! What a sad story!"

A wand lit up in front of our bed.

It was my father.


	15. Ch15: Deatheater

Snape whipped out his wand and pushed me behind him.

"It's him, Severus! It's my father," I whispered into Snape's ear.

"What do you want, Mr. Marion? This is a private residence and you are trespassing."

Dad rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Ellen, get your lousy husband to shut his yap."

"I warn you, sir. You have no idea who you're dealing with," Snape said with a snarl.

"Just give me the girl, and we'll all be hunky dory."

"You touch her, sir, and I can assure you, you will be the furthest thing from hunky dory."

Dad smiled a grin I had learned to hate. "Aww, got yourself a boyfriend, Ellen? I always knew you were a slut."

"Do not insult my wife, sir." I put my hand on Snape's arm and felt his muscles tighten underneath my grasp. I feared what my father might do to Snape. I couldn't bear to lose him now.

My father's face changed and he looked at me. "Sweetheart, please tell him to put his wand down. I love you and I don't want to hurt him."

Snape's wand went higher. "Is this how you show your love to your daughter? Manipulating her talent for potions and blaming her for the death of your precious werewolf? Is that why you've joined the ranks of the death eaters? So you can kill Ellen and no one would object?"

My father yelled and gnashed his teeth as he whirled his wand around and prepared to hit us with a spell. Snape was faster.

"Rictasempra!" Snape shouted. Dad went spiraling out the window.

In a rush, I felt us fly out the same opening. Snape had me tucked under his arm while we flew.

"How are we doing this?" I asked, trying to angle my face to not catch bugs in it.

Snape smiled, but didn't answer. I buried my head in Snape's neck, trying to use the smell of his skin to ease my stomach. His heart beat underneath my fingers and I was glad he was unharmed.

We landed in a dense forest. Before I could hug him or anything, Snape took my hand and pulled me along in a fast walk.

"Where are we going?" I tugged at my hand, but he didn't let me go.

"I have to hide you. This is more serious than we thought."

I tugged harder. "What do you mean?"

"Didn't you see your father's arm? He's a death eater."

"A what eater?"

Snape kept walking, but explained to me about Voldemort, his followers, his own involvement and what will come to pass should Voldemort rise again. I had already known a little about Voldemort, but not enough to understand. One thing stuck out to me.

"So Lily's son will be at Hogwarts soon?"

"Yes. I think he'll be here next year, in fact."

We walked in silence for a while.

"Your father's tattoo is recent. He must have joined the death eaters when he came here." Snape loosened his hold on my arm, but didn't let me go.

"Why do I have to hide? I don't understand."

Snape stopped and turned to me.

"I am a double agent, Ellen. If your father finds that out, we will both be killed."

"Then let me help you. You can tell the death eaters that you married me to get information, or because my father is a death eater."

"Your father joined the ranks to hurt you. You are going to hide out. This conversation is over."

"No! You can't bully me like you do to everyone else! I will not hide in the shadows when I can help!" I struggled again, but he grabbed my shoulder and held me.

"I've already lost Lily! I will not lose you too!" Snape shouted.

In a fit of rage, I slapped him. He lost his grip on me, so I wretched my hand free.

"I am not a helpless woman, Severus! I can and will help you!" He still looked shocked from my slap. "Is this why Lily didn't pick you? Because you always have to have things your way? I thought you had a heart, Severus. I guess I was wrong. You're too weak to show your true emotions."

He grabbed me and slammed me into a tree. I gasped in pain.

"I am not weak," Snape said with his teeth gritted, his anger finally unleashed. "Lily did not choose me because I was a swine."

"Once a swine, always a swine," I said with a growl.

He slammed me against the tree again in anger. Then he lifted me to straddle his hips. In the midst of my pain, I felt him enter me.

He smacked me against the tree with each thrust. I grabbed his hair and tugged on it, a few strands pulling loose from his scalp.

Our cries of pain soon mixed with cries of pleasure before we both climaxed and fell to the forest floor.

I slowed my breathing and set my clothes right again. I felt him shaking next to me, but I ignored it.

"I'm sorry, Ellen," he said softly. I heard tears in his voice so I rolled over to look at him.

He was crying.

My anger instantly melted away. I moved on top of him and wrapped my arms around his broad chest.

I started crying too.


	16. Ch16: Take care of him

I woke up to the sound of creaking boards.

I was in a wooden room littered with holes in the walls. An old piano sat in front of the bed I was lying on and a potion making set was on it. I smelled dust.

"Ellen," Snape said as he walked into the room.

I smiled and tested my muscles. I expected aches and pains, but found none. It probably had something to do with the potion making kit on the piano.

He half-smiled back, not sure of my reaction, so I climbed off the bed and hugged him.

"I love you," I whispered into his chest. He kissed my hair.

"I don't deserve you."

I pulled away and smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Oh, hush up. I would've done the same thing and you know it."

"You would've brutally made love to me while slamming me into a tree?"

I smiled. "Of course I would. Except I would've tied you up first."

He smiled then and took me in his arms.

"Where are we anyway?"

"The Shrieking Shack. It's pretty safe here. No one will find you."

I sighed. "I'll stay here if you want me to. You've got enough to worry about."

"Thank you, love."

We stood there for a few minutes, drinking in each other's company, knowing that we wouldn't have it for a while.

"Severus," I whispered. "Will you promise me something?" He nodded. "Whatever happens, I want you to take care of Lily's son."

"Ellen, he means nothing to me now."

"I don't care. You are the closest thing to family he has. If I hadn't come along, you would have looked after him. I will not have the child hurt because of me. Please do this for me."

He sighed. "I promise I will."

I didn't tell him why I had said this. My resolve was settling on something I couldn't let him see.

He was gone in a flash, leaving me alone in the creaking house.

I played the piano for a while, but all I could think about was Snape.

The risk he carried with him all the time would be nothing compared to the greater risk that he would be taking now to see me from time to time.

Sooner or later, he would be killed because of me.

I knew what I had to do to save him.

With bitter tears, I made and drank a potion that severed our mental connection.

----

Snape found some of the death eaters and convinced them that Ellen's father was really a spy sent by the Americans. He hated saying such things about someone related to Ellen, but both of their lives were at stake.

The death eaters went out in search of the man.

Snape smiled to himself as they flew. Everything would be set right now.

His chest suddenly burned, causing him to lurch forward and lose his concentration. He fell and hit the ground.

The other death eaters landed next to him.

"What happened, Snape?" Lucius Malfoy asked.

"I don't-" he stopped. Ellen. He reached out with his mind to find her.

She was gone.

He let out a strangled sob and caught himself before he broke down. He knew that she had been killed. She would never sever their connection.

A fury bigger than he'd ever known over-took him.

He was going to kill the man who murdered his love.

----

I gathered up the potion set that Snape had brought me and left the shack.

The only thing that gave me comfort was that Lily's son would be looked after.

If Snape could not be a father to our child, he would be a father to Lily's.

I touched my stomach. I didn't know if life grew in me or not, but I wouldn't risk the other boy's safety.

Snape would think that I was dead and he would carry out my last wish.

That's all that mattered.

"I love you," I whispered to the woods. My tears started falling. "I'll always love you."

----

Snape's rage hadn't settled by the time they found Ellen's father.

Mr. Marion was in the shrieking shack and Ellen's body was missing.

Snape cursed under his breath at the heartless man.

Lucius gave the okay, and Ellen's father died while Snape watched.

His anger subsided, and he left the shack to gather his broken heart.

Her smell was still in his bedroom at Spinner's End.

He clutched her bed shirt in his hand and let a few tears fall.

'_Take care of Lily's son.'_

Ellen's words echoed in his mind.

She knew that she was going to die and had given him her final wish.

He would die keeping it.

----

"Look at me," Snape ordered Harry Potter during his final seconds.

The boy did so, shining his blue eyes at Snape.

Snape smiled as he saw the woman he loved in the eyes.

Ellen's eyes.

----

Epilogue

----

Ellen gave birth to a blue-eyed son nine months after she left Snape.

She named him Severus.

Through Dumbledore, she kept track of Snape's life during the next six years.

When Dumbledore's letters stopped, she received a letter from McGonagall telling her of the wizard's death and Snape's involvement in it.

Snape had killed a friend to stop him from suffering. Ellen couldn't have been more proud.

She didn't hear any news for an entire year. McGonagall feared that the death eaters would intercept the owl to Ellen's house.

Ellen was excited when she found out that Voldemort had been defeated.

She knew that it was safe to see Snape again and now they could be together forever.

McGonagall visited Ellen to tell her that Snape were dead. Ellen didn't cry in front of her son. Snape had died carrying out her last wish. She couldn't ask for more than that.

McGonagall took them both to Hogwarts, not telling them why.

Little six-year-old Severus tagged along, giggling at the paintings that led the way to the headmaster's office, now McGonagall's office.

The door opened to reveal Harry Potter and his two friends standing in front of one of the paintings in the room.

McGonagall introduced them to Ellen and her son.

Harry shook her hand and thanked her for asking Snape to protect him.

She prepared to leave, but Harry stopped her. He had something to show her.

He and his friends stepped aside to reveal the newest headmaster painting: Snape.

Snape looked up and saw two pairs of shining blue eyes in front of him.

"Ellen?"

----

The end

----

Waaaaaaaah! That's so sweet!!!! I'm gonna go cry now.


End file.
